Rammella Verrücktsan Hess-Frommler
“You hear the voices too? Then You and I are Sisters.” — The young Ramella to a friend of hers during their time at the Bolton Academy of Sheltered Women and Men. "With all due respect to the victims, I love genocide. It's my most favorite hobby out of everything. It's also my life's work. Ever since I was a little middle schooler, my dream job is to wipe out a race that threatens the purity of humanity. I will have the highest kill counts than Adolf Hitler's Holocaust or any genocides of Earth combined. The blood-sucking vampires threaten the peace and stability of the universes. I'm glad they exist, because I have a purpose to serve Mankind in a meaningful way. And that is killing all vampires. Every single one. Men, women, and children. Spare one, they breed thousands by infecting humans. So I'm just doing the vampires' a favor by ending their existence. They live to use humans as cattle, so I live to ensure all of them burn to ashes. For the people, for Sirzia, and for Democracy." — Supreme Holocaust General Frommler of the Twilight Exterminators Sector Army. "He who fights monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." — Friedrich Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil Rammella Verrücktan Hess-Frommler, infamously known as the Twilight Purifier '''or her serial number '''KIL-666315, is a Supreme Holocaust General of the Twilight Exterminators '''1933rd Sector Army, faithfully serving the Democratic Empire of Sirzia with a cheerful zeal by by wiping all kinds of mythological monsters. She is directly responsible for the extinction of many vampire species in various planets, to protect the interest of Sirzia as well as conquering in the name of Democracy. So far, the death toll of Hess-Frommler's '''Vampire Holocaust '''exceeded up to 13.5 billion vampires. She also dealt with different kinds of mythological monsters such as werewolves, zombies, demons, trolls, and aliens. Hess-Frommler eradicated them with great efficiency, with a heart empty of remorse and mercy. Her hell-bent in exterminating mythical monsters, especially vampires, earned the general a nickname '''Monster Bitch Who Fights Monsters. However, the name Twilight Purifier would stick to Rammella's reputation forever because of her actions in planet Meyera, where she first defeated a species of near-invincible vampires and wipe them out clean along with werewolves. Her army is composed of every ground Corps of the Sirzian military, including one Corp from Vrissia, all fanatical loyal to Hess-Frommler due to her charismatic personality and official policy Kill All, Burn All, Clean All, which permits the soldiers to exterminate mythological monsters without moral restraint. Supreme Holocaust General Hess-Frommler fought a fair share of human opponents during conflicts against the Democratic Empire of Sirzia, and will not hesitate in putting down rebellions with the same barbaric methods she used against vampires. Sometimes, she runs Slave Camps that harbors human dissidents. Rammella and her 1933rd Sector Army are always carried by the Genghis Reaper Fleet of the Hatzegopteryx Physeter Navy, commanded by her childhood friend Keniwa Yamanimitzka Yaoi, across different parts of an unknown universe to hunt down vampire species or any hostile predators that are deemed a threat to not just to Sirzia, but humanity as a whole. During the time when the Sturmjager Corps still bear its old name, the Storm Hunter Corps, Ramella was a young unknown private who was still referred by her serial number from her superiors, with the exception of comrades close to her. She does not like people and wasn't sociable to anyone aside from her friends or to superiors. The Supreme Congress of Sirzia created Happy Hunt to cleanse its society of undesirables, which all recruits from the Storm Hunter Corps are required to participate, in any environments, as a final initiation to complete their training. At first, the list of potential game for Happy Hunt are exclusive for immoral humans trying to taint society’s minds, like the furries. But someone rise among the ranks and advocated a change of the Happy Hunt list to the Supreme Congress personally, and she desired to include vampires as the number one undesirables to morally exterminate. This bizarre change greatly impacts the Storm Hunter Corps forever. Her name would later be infamously known as the Twilight Killer, who brought down approximately Long before she gain a legendary infamy among the vampires and the Storm Hunter Corps, the heartless smiling bitch started out as a sweet innocent child living with her family in the quiet Sirzian colony of planet Ghosija, in the western corner of the Lucasia Galaxy. Early Life She was born in planet Tezaxia, within the Jeffresa system on the southern corner of the Lucasia Galaxy. Seventy years ago, Tezaxia was once part of the Republic Confederacy of Arya, a white democratic federation with an economy run by slavery composed of non-whites and alien species. The Hess-Frommler clan had a rich plantation in the desert parts of Tezaxia, with over three-hundred dark-skin Zulvan slaves from planet Afrikonil working at tending cattle herds, farms, greenhouse crops, and oil. The oldest members of the Hess-Frommler clan are in charge of making sure all slaves work until their break-time schedule regardless of their conditions, whipping any of them who takes a second to lay down. Like most other Confederate families who owned slaves, the Hess-Frommler treated the Zulvans nothing more than working tools better than machines. Any signs of rebellion from the slaves would be put down by bringing the stubborn to the torture chambers Raised from an upperclass family in an isolated colony of planet , Rammella doesn't know much about anything going on beyond her parent's caring. But she was given books about different kinds of worlds, including Earth. The girl developed an interest in the concept of war and the famous generals who use their wits to overcome obstacles for victory, thanks to her reading about Earth's Second World War. Rammella's parents never allowed her to read any books relating to the Supremacy War years before she was born. Eventually, while Rammella spends most of her free time reading books about war, she was also exposed to literatures that covers Earth's white racism against non-whites, as well as vampires. Rammella shows little to no remorse of the dark-skins suffering under white tyranny, relieved that her skin is purely white enough to avoid discrimination. The girl even goes so far in thinking that all non-white men, due to the physical superiority of human males, are racially fit for slavery like hard labor while non-white women are destined to work in the brothels and breeding factories to produce more able males. But because Ramella read about women's struggle against the oppressive patriarchal societies, she decided that non-white women should only work as equal paid babysitters, maids, and farmers. Personality "Know your enemy like a school textbook. After reading all of him, strike the fucker down with his own game. Usually, he might evolve into a new version of the school textbook to add more useful information. The enemy wants to get ahead. He also reads you to change and improve his strategy. Do the same as he has done. Don't stay as an outdated school textbook. Keep improving and open for new informations and opportunties. Victory awards those who outsmarted the opponent with complex strategies. To just have only one strategy, you can't be a winner on the next level." "To be honest, I always give useful and inspiring advices to my women and men serving under me, including friends and acquaintances. And yet, I find myself difficult following my own advices. I always forget and stay true to them. What an irony! So I write my advices on sticky notes and sticked them on my notebook. Everyday I look at them, so that I know I won't stray from the path I work so hard to stay on. That is proof that those who give you good advices struggle greatly in life, which they unfortunately susceptible in contradicting themselves. They need good advices from others, who also need good advices from others, who also need good advices from others. '' ''My mother and father gave me good advices, then they whipped my ass before the family falls apart. '' ''My religious teacher gave me holy words, then she become a hypocrite. '' ''A high school friend once said to me, 'You can say shit whatever you want. Screw people, be you. Don't give a fuck.' Then he reported me to the principal for being a loudmouth racist. We are fucking human, after all. At least, better than the one-dimensional monsters plaguing our lives. I love being human. So complicated, challenging, and morally ambiguous. It's like reading books about fictional characters who are too questionable to be relatable, despite being established as heroes." During her younger days She is described as an introvert wearing the mask of an extrovert. Despite her passionate hatred towards all kinds of vampires, Rammella's close friends once mentioned in a classified interview that she doesn't like dark-skin people or any human beings who are not white. From the actual words imprinted on her diary while as a student of Bolton Academy, "I personally believe these 'racially ugly hipsters' are a bunch of shit coming from the White God's anus. Sooner or later, somebody has to flush the toilet. If it's clogged, then use a plunger or anything to make the toilet flush every shit-skins down to the sewers. And I mean ghettos, where they truly belong." These words that leaked online almost foiled the reputation of the infamous Supreme Holocaust General. Rammella admits her mistake of these ghastly words, but still held onto her views, because all humans are flawed and racist in their own right. "It's not just the white people," said Rammella. She also pointed out that the words she wrote in her diary came from her immature side. Rammella has since grown out of her "childish ways." When she prepared herself for an honorable (or dishonorable) discharge from the Sturmjager Corps, the Supreme Congress wanted to keep Rammella since her gifted skills against the vampires cannot be denied. It is also because the Sturmjagers, who served under her, protested their general's possible leave from the Corps. Rammella, as a teenager, also believed that non-white men are racially fit for hard labor while non-white women are great at babysitting. This racist mentality came from her white family living in an isolated Spring Clean colony holding pro-Republic Confederate ideals, even though the Supremacy War eradicated all of the Republic Confederacy of Arya. It is also an irony that Rammella is so racist on non-whites, yet she has close friends who doesn't have the "pearl skin" as her. But according to her best friends, Rammella was never open to anyone as a way to avoid any bullying. When she took the time bonding with her non-white friends, when they were roommates living in Bolton Academy of Sheltered Men and Women, Rammella's racist behavior was tamed and become more tolerant. However, while she loved her close friends of colored skin, Rammella is still a racist to this day. As a Supreme Holocaust General, Rammella is still a bit vocal on non-white Sturmjagers serving her. But she respected them nonetheless, as long as they fought and bled hard against monsters with efficient skills. Apparently, because the society of Sirzia has zero tolerance on racism, Rammella keeps her behavior as professional as possible. It is because of this that the woman managed to befriend many non-white acquaintances despite of her racist background. They would also defend her position when she's under threat by the public when the diary leaked out in the internet. Rammella has a fond of opera music, and her most favorite is Der Freischutz ''from Earth's Germany. Despite her passionate stand in protecting humanity from vampires, Rammella would not hesitate to kill her own kind for any reasons. Two notable examples are She slit a throat of a young golden-haired boy while he's lying front on the ground, happily reading books. Why Rammella committed this crime still remains unknown to this day. Some speculations pointed out that the mentality of Sirzia's matriarchal society compelled her to kill the boy, due to its growing hostility against men "who can't be trusted because of their instincts." There are rumors that some soldiers who befriended the Supreme Holocaust General became suddenly blood-thirsty Abilities ''"The battlefield is like a fast-pace strategy game more complex than chess. The war is like a slow-pace strategy game more complicated than chess." "War is not a simple, linear video game. It's an online multiplayer that requires an unlazy, untired, and focused brain without the habitat of voices and images, as well as not giving a fuck about trolls and angry fuckwits. Stay calm when in the face of defeat. Blind vengeance brings disaster and waste of resources. Accept your defeat and learn from it. Don't angrily pursue a superior-intellectual enemy while butthurt wounded and scarce of anything. Anger makes you retarded like your angry grandpa in dementia. Lick your butthurt wounds and save what's left of the resources to fight another day. Maybe you might succeed or not, it depends how well your wits respond to the complicated situation enforced by the enemy. That is, if you keep your emotions check. Otherwise, as a warning, you have one life. Respawns are for the lucky, but they are not infinite. Soldiers under your command are as valuable as any resources. Use them wisely like spare ammo full of bullets. Make their sacrifices productive if necessary, under extreme circumstances. But they won't respawn." Trivia * Some of her close associates believed that Rammella